It is known that the maximum resolution of the human eye is about 60 pixels per degree, which is enough for a viewer to comfortably view virtual content on existing smartphone displays, monitor displays, or television (TV) displays. This is because the visual content displayed on these displays is seen by the human eye within a small field of view (FOV).
However, one problem is raised when a viewer desires to use virtual reality (VR) devices, such as VR glasses or VR helmets, because displays of VR devices have optical systems providing a larger FOV than that of optical systems according to the related art. The overall VR system resolution of VR devices is not more than 15 pixels per degree, which is not enough for the human eye. Thus, images generated by VR devices usually have a low resolution.
Another problem is that the images displayed on the displays of VR devices often have a visual artifact characterized by the presence of visible fine lines separating pixels on each image. This artifact is commonly referred to as a screen-door effect because the viewer feels like he/she is looking at an image through a mesh screen formed by the fine lines. The screen-door effect occurs when the image is scaled so big that the viewer is able to see a space between light-emitting diodes (LEDs) forming a display pixel structure. For example, the images generated by VR devices cause the screen-door effect.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.